


Jade-d

by ladeedadaday



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: There's a reason that everyone became who they are. This is the story of how Jade West became... well, jaded.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Broken

Jade West does not like to cry. It makes her feel weak, insignificant, and (like many things,) it reminds her of her childhood. When Jade West doesn't like to do something, she won't do it unless it physically _must_ happen.

That's why when she breaks down in front of her boyfriend in his little trailer, he's horrified and doesn't know how to react. "Jade? Baby, what do you need?" Her sobs are broken and weak, her throat hoarse and raw.

She starts hugging herself, screaming, "Please, please, don't touch me, don't you _fucking_ touch me," Beck raises his hands in the air so she can see he won't make any moves. Beck stands to turn the lights off, quickly following with the TV. Her breathing speeds up, hyperventilating at this point. "Please, just let me go, I said sorry!" She shrieks. 

"Jade," Beck tries to keep his voice as low and soothing as possible, to not overwhelm her. "I know you don't like to be touched, I know. But when you're ready, I need you to let me hold you so I can help you focus on what's real." 

She shakes her head as if she's trying to shake something out of her hair. "But it is real! It's my _actual_ fucking life so cut that bullshit out and stop pretending like I can fucking escape it!" Jade demands, curling into herself. He pauses for a moment. 

"What the hell is going on with you?" He shouts. She flinches, the volume only causing her to sob more. His expression softens, realizing that he's done something wrong. "I'm sorry. I just need you to tell me what's going on so I can help you." Beck's already got an idea of what's going on with Jade, especially after how violently she flinched when he yelled. 

"It's my dad," She sobs, "He won't stop," Her palms are dug into her eyes, something's clearly going on in her mind. 

Beck doesn't want to say what he knows he should. "Jade, I know you don't want to say it, but I need to to tell me what he's doing so I can help you." He winces at how broken she looks when she knows what she has to answer. She doesn't say anything, just sheds her jacket and shirt, revealing bruises, cuts, and scars all over her body. "Oh my God, Jade." Her lip quivers, her eyes producing more tears than anyone thought she could be capable of. She puts her jacket back on and zips it up all the way. "Babe, you can't live like this, we need to get you out of there." 

Jade closes her eyes. "How? I'm a broke teenager, Beck, what am I gonna do?" And that's the whole reality of it. She's got no escape, and that's exactly how her parents want it to be. They _want_ her to be helpless. 

"You're gonna stay with me." He decides, slowly opening his arms for her to fall into, which she promptly does. "There you go," He strokes her hands gently with his thumbs. "Baby girl, what're we gonna do?" She sniffles, letting her body relax. 

"I don't know," Jade whines, squeezing her boyfriend's hand. "I'm not good at this, I'm sorry," Jade never apologizes. Correction, Jade never apologizes to her friends. At home, that's basically all she says. 

He doesn't know either. They're both in bad situations, but there's really no good option. So, the best option is Jade temporarily living with Beck and working until they've made enough to finally escape. "Hey, babe, do you think that you wanna talk to the guidance counselor about this? Or maybe the police?" She violently shakes her head. "How come?" 

"My dad will _murder me_ if we do. He's already been looking for a reason." He hugs his girlfriend a little tighter. 

Beck knows that they need to tell someone. "If we make them promise to never say anything, what do you think?" Jade sighs, thinking hard, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Okay." She finally agrees. 

⋆⋆⋆

"Wow, Jade." Lane says upon seeing Jade's beaten arms for the first time. She huffs, shrugging back on her jacket. "So, that's all your dad's doing?" 

Her face gets even paler, and she shakes her head. "Jade?" Beck says, voice quivering. The idea of his girlfriend doing that to herself... it makes him want to scream at the world. What did she do to deserve any of this? 

"I got addicted to it, I had nobody, I didn't know what to do!" She yells, grit in her voice showcasing a glimpse of all her pain. Lane nods, scribbling something down on a pad and then rubbing in lotion on his hands. 

There's a tension in the room, an uncomfortable one, but a tension that will soon disappear. "I know you won't like this, but you're gonna have to answer a couple questions. When did this start?" 

Jade has to think for a few moments. "Shit, I think... eight years? Whenever my parents split, which he claims is my fault, but it's really because his hands are magnetically attracted to all women. Including his - nevermind." Beck and Lane are both looking at Jade in shock. "Forget I said anything." 

"Babe, what were you gonna say?" She shakes her head, looking down intensely at her lap. 

⋆⋆⋆

At lunch, Beck and Jade arrive late. "Hey, guys." Tori smiles as the couple sits down, Jade leaning her head on Beck's shoulder. "Alright, Jade, what's wrong, you haven't insulted me all day?" Tori almost sounds disappointed. Beck raises his eyebrows as a warning, mouthing, 'Don't.'

"Hey, miss goth chick, you wanna - ?" Rex starts, before Jade punches his head, interrupting him.

"No!" She screams, grabbing the table tightly. Beck takes her now red-knuckled fist.

He takes her chin and makes her look him in the eye. "I need to talk to you." She nods, sighing, seemingly just going through the motions at this point. Beck drags her away from the table, hiding where their friends can't see them. "We have to tell them."

"I'd rather shave off my eyebrows and then eat them." She rolls her eyes. “I’m not telling them.” _But I am._ Beck thinks. He pulls out his PearPhone, sending a text to his friend group, minus Jade.

**idiots, 12:19 P.M.** ****

Beck: Hey, meet me at Tori’s place today right after school.

KittyCat: wh y ?

Beck: Can’t talk now, helping Jade.

KittyCat: kk!

Tori: she ok?

Beck: No, but she’ll be fine. 

Tori: alright

RobMeister: Coolio, hope Jade's okay!

"What're you doing?" Jade tries to peek over to see Beck's phone, but he pulls it away before she can catch him. "Who the fuck were you talking to?" He presses a finger to his lips, in an attempt to not give away their hiding spot. "Fine. But I still want to know." 

He shrugs his shoulders. "Can't tell ya, sorry." She lunges forward, clawing at him. He grabs her wrists, not tightly, but not too gentle to where she could escape. "Hey, settle down, settle down," 

⋆⋆⋆

"Okay, what's wrong with Jade?" Tori asks, shutting the door and promptly plopping down on the couch. "And why do you let her treat you like that? All she does is yell at you and hit you!"

He runs a hand through his hair, sighing. "Jade's got a really rough life and no way to get her anger out. That's the only way she knows how, so I don't get upset with her when she does things like that. Plus, I love her." 

"How?" Andre asks, in complete disbelief. "The woman's a witch!" Beck shakes his head, it makes his blood boil how much trash they talk about his girlfriend. 

"Would you shut up?" He asks. "I know Jade's not here, but that doesn't mean you should be talking shit about her, alright?" The group nods slowly. "Listen, Jade's in a really bad situation. Her father is a jerk, her mom... she's not, uh, not exactly all there." The tension in the room isn't a very nice one, it's uncomfortable. "Her dad's been abusing her since she was nine." Gasps. "Before it was her, it was her mom. Her parents are divorced. Her mom doesn't exactly like her. And the people at school are terrified of her, so she's not exactly got a lot of friends." He decides that's all their friends need to know.

Tori's hand is covering her mouth. "Oh my God." Beck just nods, his hands in his pockets. " _Oh my God_ , I can't... holy shit, oh my God, poor Jade!"

"I didn't understand any of that!" Cat yells. Beck tosses her some paper and a pencil to draw with. "Yay, pencil!" She bites off the eraser.

Andre stands up, "So - so that's why she doesn't like when people touch her?"

"Yeah, exactly." Beck remembers how she used to shove him away if her tried to hold her hand or sling an arm around her waist when they first started dating. Andre remembers how Jade's eyes watered when he playfully punched her shoulder. Tori's confused, however. Jade always accepts hugs from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade screeches, storming into the Vega household.


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe, you said _you_ wouldn't tell them. Not that _I_ couldn't." Beck says, opening his arms for her to fall into. 

The group rushes out of the living room to give them some space. "I hate you." Beck knows she doesn't, so he doesn't take it to heart. He just lets her bury her face in his shoulder, swaying her side to side. "I hate this, it hurts so bad." He doesn't know exactly what she's talking about. "I just want it to be over," Her voice breaks. 

Her knees buckle, Beck supports her by her waist. "Hey, hey, hey... It's gonna be okay. I love you, okay?" Jade whimpers, so he gently sets her down on the couch. He knows how much she hates being treated like a doll. "It's gonna be just like last night, we're gonna go home and go to bed and go to school tomorrow. Nothing bad happened last night, right?" She slowly shakes her head. "Exactly. Now, c'mon, I think it's time to call it a night, eh?"

"Stupid fucking Canadian." She grumbles.

⋆⋆⋆

"You wanna watch _The Scissoring_?" Beck offered, lying on his bed with Jade in his arms. "Or are you too tired?" 

She sits straight up. "I'm never too tired to watch _The Scissoring_." Beck laughs. A knock comes of the door of the trailer, quick and seemingly frantic.

"Open up!" The girl outside yells. "I need to talk to you, now!" Beck stands up to open the door, eyebrows furrowed. Cat bursts through the door immediately as it's unlocked. She storms in to the tiny RV and plops on the bed right next to Jade, who looks just as confused as Beck. "Here!" Cat presents Jade with a box, which, once she opens, she finds it's filled with scissors. "You looked so sad to me and it made me sad so I wanted to cheer you up!" 

Jade's jaw drops, and she can't help but tear up a bit. "Aw, Cat, thank you... but I'm fine." Cat pouts, and takes back the box. Jade quickly snatches it back. "I... I still want them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil filler chapter, haha, there will be more later!


End file.
